Backing up Microsoft® Windows® Server® 2008 systems presents complex issues. Portions of the Microsoft® Windows® Server® 2008 operating system are held in hard disk partitions that are not accessible while the operating system is running. Thus, conventional backup techniques are insufficient to create system images from which a bare-metal recovery may be performed.